Gabriel
"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel. ... I skipped out of Heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world... ... I loved my father, my brothers and sisters—loved them. But one day, I just wanted to stop. Just do things on my own. Just go on my own path, okay?! So after a certain someone convinced me, I left." : —Gabriel, to Rayne and Mia Gabriel is the youngest of seven archangels of Heaven created by God who served as a messenger from God and a former Supernatural Hunter. Although he is the youngest of the archangels, he is very powerful. Gabriel is very compassionate towards his family. Although he was some of the very first celestials to be seen on the show, he was the second to last archangel to be revealed. When his older brothers, Michael and Lucifer, turned on each other and began fighting one another, Gabriel, even though he couldn't bear it, stood by his father. According to Gabriel, The Apocalypse was an issue he had to cope with on a daily basis. When God created mankind, Gabriel was among those angels that bowed down before them. Gabriel also loves both his father and siblings, but in spite of that, he decided to side with his father God during the rebellion. Eventually, he wanted to live among humans and "skipped out to the Earth. He describes his experience at obtaining a vessel as having a "face transplant." After that, he went under "witness protection" and he began posing as a trickster, a Pagan god. Gabriel made quite a name for himself among other Pagan gods, and was in fact known as the famous Norse god, Loki. As Loki, he killed people across the world that he deemed to be douchebags, though some he spared to spread the word, and eventually encountered Rayne and Mia who foiled his plans on more than one occasion and discovered his true identity. Once Gabriel was exposed he eventually aided Rayne and Mia in stopping the Apocalypse by telling them the secret of the Cage door. Gabriel was the medium through whom God revealed the Qur'an to Muhammad, and that he sent a message to most prophets, if not all, revealing their obligations. He is called the chief of the seven favored angels and the Spirit of Truth. In one tradition, he is the angel who establishes Rome as a punishment for Israel, while in other versions it is Michael. He participates with Michael in Daniel’s revelations. He can also function as a guardian angel; he nursed the infant Abraham through his finger, protected Israel in Egypt, and aided the infant Moses. He has other roles in human affairs also. He is one of the four guardian angels invoked for protection in the bedtime protection ritual of the Kriat Sh’ma al ha-Mitah. The color red is linked to Gabriel, signifying he is a manifestation of God’s judgment (Sitre Torah, Zohar 1:99a). This is in keeping with the tradition that he is also listed among the six angels of death; his role is to function as the messenger of death for kings. Pre-History Early Life As the youngest archangel, Gabriel was among the first angels created and lived in Heaven with his father God and his siblings and was also one of His mighty archangels in Heaven. Gabriel also mentioned that the Horn of Gabriel was, as he said, "One of Dad's little party favors that I never got around to messing with." Gabriel was known as the "Left Hand of God" and served as a messenger of God's word to certain people. He appeared to the prophet Daniel, revealing secrets about his future. He also appeared to Zacharias and to the Virgin Mary, foretelling the births of John the Babtist and Jesus. He is also one of the four archangels whom God sent to deliver his messages to his prophets, including the prophet Muhammad. Gabriel was also the angel sent to destroy Jerusalem. Gabriel was also among the angels that hunted the Turok-Hans nearly to extinction. The Rebellion When God created humans and asked all angels to bow down before them, Gabriel did so were as Lucifer rebelled. Gabriel also mentioned that what humans call the Apocalypse, he used to call Sunday Dinner. So even though he grew tired of watching his older brothers, Michael and Lucifer, fight and turn on each other and began fighting one another in Heaven, Gabriel decided to stand by God. However, because he wanted to live on Earth among humans, Gabriel descended to and fled to Earth thousands of years prior to the series. Gabriel loved both his father and siblings very much, but he wanted to stop being a soldier and do things his own way, so he voluntarily left Heaven and "skipped out" to Earth. Involvement in Dracula's Death Gabriel also mentioned that when he admitted to killing Dracula when he was human. And when Dracula returned from Hell as the first vampire, Gabriel, under orders from God Himself, stripped himself of his grace, descended to Earth and took on living flesh, becoming human, and then spent the next four hundred years of Earth trying to kill Dracula. During his time on earth, Gabriel fought many great battles but also came across a familiar face: his oldest brother Oracle. After that long he finally defeated the original vampire and sealed him in a coffin. After returning to his status as an archangel, Gabriel then created a family that was made for the specific purpose of killing Dracula and to make sure he’d never return to the world. That family was the Van Helsings, like Abraham, Christina and Rayne. Powers and Abilities Archangel Powers As an Archangel of God and a celestial being, despite being the youngest archangel created by God, Archangel Gabriel has nigh-omnipotent power and is among one of the most powerful beings ever to exist in existence, possessing incredible powers such as phenomenal reality warping powers, a lot of which the other archangels have not demonstrated themselves. Gabriel, in his true form, is extremely powerful and an archangel of immense strength. He possesses incredible destructive power, enough to destroy whole cities. He originally appeared to Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel as a Pagan Trickster. Before they knew he was an archangel, Sidney called him "one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met." Both Oracle and Rayne have said that Gabriel is much more powerful than a Trickster, even too powerful to be one. Despite this impressive power, Gabriel is still younger and weaker than Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, (and possibly Raphael). He has been in the same vessel for at least three years, likely much longer, and has not yet begun to decay, so it is assumed that he found his 'true vessel'. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - As being an archangel of immense power, Gabriel is among one of the most powerful celestial beings in existence and boasts tremendous supernatural power. He has, as he boasted, turned cities to salt and ripped the souls of humans from their bodies. Gabriel's power and authority is eighth only to God and rivaled only by his Archangel siblings and Oracle. When confronted by an ordinary angel, Gabriel can toss them around like a ragdoll, throw them into other dimensions, and teleport them around by gesturing his hands and snapping his fingers. He can also manipulate space, time and reality to his will, by simply willing it. He can transform humans into living cars, take a person's voice away with a simple hand gesture (as he once took away both Rayne and Mia's voices while at the same time not only giving their voices back but also apporting them to another room with a snap of his fingers), manipulate and control the physical world in his presence, and create solid matter out of nothing, including sentient beings whom are bound to his will unless he releases them. *'Manifestation' - As one of the archangels, the second highest order of angels, Gabriel was granted a corporeal body to exalt and distinguish him above the eight-balls. He resembles a human in all ways save for his great strength, immortality, and enormous feathery wings that unfurl from his upper back. *'Immortality' - As an archangel, Gabriel, like all celestial beings, has an indefinitely long lifespan, and is both ageless and immortal, is capable of living forever, and is not subjected to or affected by time, aging, diseases, and/or toxins and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. Gabriel is well over four thousand years old and even his vessel has not aged, possessing the appearance of a man in his prime, as evidenced in "Hammer of the Gods", when the pagan deities recognized his vessel as "Loki," who had presumably been around for millennia. Gabriel was present at the creation of the universe. Gabriel does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, even though he is the youngest of the archangel. *'Angelic Possession' - Gabriel, like all celestial beings, requires a human vessel while on Earth in order to physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings. He needs the vessel's consent. In addition, although he is corporeal, Gabriel has the ability to possess lower angels, and with effort, even higher angels by concentrating and creating a psychic link to any one angel and transferring part of his consciousness and essence into their bodies. He still possesses his own body, so if his vessel is killed or if he is evicted, he will simply reawaken, alive and well, back in his own body. *'Holy White Light' - Gabriel, like all Archangels, has the ability to generate divine light. He can ignite or disintegrate any object or thing by touch. This ability also allows him to kill and exorcise creatures by placing his hand upon their forehead. And he has the ability to purify the souls of those affected by creatures. *'Invulnerability' - Gabriel, like all archangels, is resistant to any form of harm whatsoever, and can't even be killed or harmed by conventional weapons or other beings, unless something angelic is involved, or if he is fighting another archangel, however certain weapons (such as an Archangel Blade and Death's Scythe) can kill him. He can also be killed by God, Death, Oracle, Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, and possibly Raphael. *'Superhuman Strength' - Although the youngest archangel, like all angels, Gabriel's presence within a vessel dramatically increases said vessel's strength, endows his vessel with immensely impressive amounts of superior super strength and can exert tremendous amounts of physical force, allowing him to be able to exert steel-bending levels of physical power, strike with considerable force, single-handedly send grown men across as room, lift enormous weights with ease, effortlessly move objects and press weights on the planetary scale. Gabriel is very strong, and was able to push the Archangel Michael several yards with great ease. He can also slaughter higher angels with ease and is noticeably physically stronger than and can casually overpower and kill any human, lesser angel, cherub, demon, monster, and spirit. When Mia confronted Gabriel by grabbing him against a wall, he almost broke Mia's arm with one hand, even though he was restraining himself greatly. He overpowered and almost choked Mia unconscious on another occasion, still while heavily restraining himself. The only confirmed exceptions to his overwhelming strength were his archangel siblings. However, only God, Oracle, and Gabriel's archangel siblings can stop or restrain him. *'Superhuman Speed' - Gabriel's speed makes him appear as a blur of motion to the human eye. He is capable of moving at speeds that rival that of most angels. *'Superhuman Agility' - Gabriel has unnatural balance. *'Healing Factor' - Gabriel, like all angels, has the power to spontaneously regenerate his body from any injury. When Gabriel's vessel does get damaged, even by something angelic, he can heal the wound(s) instantly. Wounds from most objects, even bullets, heal in seconds without causing him any lasting discomfort. *'Wings' - As a corporeal angel, Gabriel can manifest enormous feathery wings from his upper back. **'Flight' - As a higher angel, Gabriel possesses a set of large swan-like wings that he can manifest as he pleases. With his wings spread, Gabriel has the ability to fly. Gabriel can spread his wings out and can instantly take flight, allowing him to fly through the heavens with his wings under his own power; his wings seem to merely flap gently and slowly while flying or levitating. **'Wing Shields' - His wings are impenetrable to gunfire as strong as .50 caliber machine guns. **'Wing Blades' *'Shapeshifting' - Gabriel can change his vessel's appearance at will. In addition to posing as a Trickster and having phenomenal reality warping powers, Gabriel can change his shape to a lot of things, but mainly looks human. He is able to change into a spider, a man, and a monster lumbering industrial compressor at will. Gabriel can also transform into a flock of luminous white doves. Like all angels, he hides his wings with this ability. *'Teleportation' - Gabriel, like all celestial beings, can easily teleport to any location instantly, and is able to travel, vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. He can also teleport others to and from any location with a snap of his fingers, including other angels, whom he can toss around like rag dolls with his magic. His Archangel siblings are immune to his teleportation abilities unless they allow him to use them. Gabriel was about to travel to Hell in order to retrieve Beatrice. He then ascended back to Heaven. *'Telepathy' - Gabriel is able to and has the ability to read the thoughts and memories of humans and monsters and communicate using his minds and read the minds of others. **'Dreamwalking' - Gabriel, like all angels, can enter the dreams and mind of humans. *'Induced Sedation' - Gabriel, like all angels, can cause humans to fall to the ground unconscious just by touching their forehead, putting them o sleep just by touching their foreheads *'Empathy' - Gabriel is able to read the emotions of humans and monsters. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Gabriel can impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind and can move people and or objects just by thinking. Although normal angels are powerful celestial beings, they are no match for their much older "bro". Gabriel can slam them into walls, duct taped their mouths and play around with them like they are nothing using telekinesis. This further proved that the power of ordinary angels couldn't even compare with the immense powers of the archangels. He even managed to use his telekinesis to throw his older brother Lucifer across a room with considerable force, although Lucifer was caught off guard at the time and quickly recovered. *'Healing' - Like all angel's, Gabriel can heal and has the ability to heal any wound that a person possesses, even fatal ones. *'Exorcism' - Gabriel can kill demons just by thinking or simply by touching the body that they're possessing. *'Cosmic Awareness' - While not omniscient, Gabriel possesses an immensely immediate amount of knowledge of the Universe. He even possesses knowledge on his older brother's Cage, and how to open it. *'Chronokinesis' - Gabriel, like all angels, can move and travel forward or backwards through time. He can also put others in time loops. He was able to send Sidney back to the day Mia died "permanently" with just a snap of his fingers, apparently rewinding time to do so. *'Reality Warping' - Gabriel is remarkably talented with this power and can accomplish just about anything with it, making him virtually omnipotent, and it is his trademark and favorite ability. He can warp reality, whether it be by making things/living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions, wormholes and large time loops. He also once turned Rayne into a car. He easily fooled the most powerful of pagan gods, created a fake archangel blade (which he said he made from a soda can) that Kali "killed" him with. None of them knew it was a trick and believed Gabriel was in fact dead after Kali stabbed him. He was later killed by Lucifer which everyone thought he died for real this time. But then he returned after a very long time (though details of his return are currently unknown). His amazing skill could be attributed to his elder brother Lucifer, as he taught Gabriel everything he knew. **'Illusion Casting' - Gabriel is a master of trickery. **'Perception Alteration' - Gabriel can make people see and hear things that are not really there. **'Conjuration' - Gabriel can create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings, or objects. **'Self-Duplication' - Gabriel can create another duplicate of himself to deceive others, as he did a number times with Rayne and Mia, once with Pagan Gods, and even once with his older brother Lucifer. *'Apporting' - Gabriel was able to casually send a normal angel away, and brought that angel back again just as easy. Gabriel also sent Rayne and Mia back to their room with a snap of his fingers. Also, with a single snap of his fingers, he sent a small army of angels away. *'Resurrection' - As an archangel, Gabriel, like all archangels, can easily revive dead people and can call back the souls of the recently deceased to their bodies and return them to life. He killed and brought back Faith countless times without breaking a sweat. He can also grant them a form of immortality by refusing to let them die until they fulfill their obligations to him. *'Self-Incarnation' - Gabriel can create a living human vessel for himself to inhabit. *'Weather Manipulation' - Gabriel had the power to influence the weather. *'Elemental Control' - Like Lucifer, Gabriel is capable of manipulating wind, fire, light, and lightning. **'Electrokinesis' - Gabriel can generate strong electrical currents from his body, as well as manipulate and control electricity. **'Pyrokinesis' - Gabriel can set fire to objects and people with only a thought. He was able to light two candles from afar with only just a thought. *'Heightened Super senses' - As an archangel, Gabriel is imbued with super senses. He can hear every breath, and hear every heart beat. As Gabriel was walking outside away from the restaurant, he heard that Rayne had found him out and threw her back to Tuesday again. *'Psychic Bond' - Gabriel shares a psychic bond with his siblings. This allows them to communicate telepathically and speak into each others' minds even over great distances. *'Advanced Psychic Projection' - Gabriel was able to project himself to Rayne and Sidney even though he was supposedly dead. Human Abilities Though during his human life, he is an incarnate archangel, Gabriel had no verifiable supernatural powers, but his human abilities made up for it, as they were on a greater scale than a normal man: *'Longevity' - Even as a human, Gabriel lived on Earth for over 400 years old and retains the appearance and health of a fit man in his prime, as he hunted Dracula for more than 4 centuries. *'Enhanced Strength' - While not superhuman, his physical strength was at its peak can easily allow him to lift or press his own weight. During his fight with Dracula, he was almost able to pull him off a cliff (but Dracula was able to counterattack). *'Enhanced Speed' - Gabriel was shown to be extremely agile as well as having great reflexes. His reflexes can stand up against creatures likes vampires or werewolves. *'Enhanced Durability' - He can withstand attacks that would normally kill a man. He survived hits from Dracula's brides and Dracula himself and other creatures, and the bite of a werewolf. After being bitten by a werewolf he was far more durable, even as a human, allowing him to survive a lighting stroke (though he didn't receive the full impact) and surviving a fall from a tower. *'Master Combatant' - Van Helsing is a skilled warrior trained in combat for centuries by monks from different countries (as stated by Dracula). *'Hunter Instincts' - Due to the fact that he has been hunting for years, Van Helsing developed an instinctive reaction on how to react when hunting, also to warn himself of any danger. *'Weaponry Expert' - He has shown to be extremely proficient in handling almost every gun he used. These includes dual spinning razor sharp saws, dual pistols, silver stakes, a crucifix, and his most important weapon, his repeater crossbow. He is also a very good aim, though he is not to be an expert. Weaknesses Despite being the youngest of the archangels, Gabriel is still very powerful in his own right. However, he has weaknesses of his own that can harm him. There are very few things that can harm or defeat Gabriel. Although very strong and powerful, as a celestial, Gabriel was still susceptible to the angelic weaknesses that even archangels possess. *'Archangels' - While lower classes of angels couldn't physically hurt Gabriel, with their own strength, Archangels can physically hurt each other. Any of Gabriel's closest and older siblings are capable of harming, defeating, and killing him, like he did with Lucifer. However, because Gabriel is the youngest archangels, his older brothers and sisters can harm and kill him. *'Holy Fire Oil' - As powerful as he is, Gabriel can be trapped in a loop ring of holy fire and and he can't cross holy fire, as passing through the flames will kill him and his vessel. *'Lucifer's Cage' - One of God's very own creations, originally built to imprison Lucifer. This cell can hold any angel, including Gabriel, without any internal means of escape. *'Archangel Blade' - Designed specifically to kill Archangels, Archangel blades can harm and kill Gabriel. However only Archangels themselves are able to get close enough to use the blade. *'Enochian Sigils' - Even being an archangel, Gabriel can not locate someone if they were warded by enochian sigils. Enochian sigils can hold Gabriel in place, banish him away, or hide a human from his supernatural senses. *'Turok-Hans' - As God's first beasts and being almost as old as Angels, Turok-Hans can harm archangels, including Gabriel. *'Latin Exorcism' - A Latin exorcism can banish Gabriel from his body and back to heaven. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle is even way too far much more powerful than Gabriel and can kill him with ease. *'Original Angelic Blades' - Being the most powerful angelic blades ever created and among the most powerful weapons in the universe carried by Oracle himself, these blades can harm and kill archangels, including Gabriel. *'Death' - As literally the bringer of death, Death can kill any being, including Gabriel. *'Death's Scythe' - Being a weapon forged by Death himself, Death's scythe can literately kill anything. *'God' - As the creator and father of Gabriel, and the most powerful being in existence, God is more powerful than and can kill Gabriel. *'Grace Removal' - Like all angels, Gabriel can have his grace removed and be turned human which is what has happened to him. *'Mortality' - When he was human, despite his enhanced physical attributes, Gabriel was vulnerable to all mortal injuries after he was removed of his grace and shares many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:Higher-tier Angels